Hunting The Prey
by Akidest
Summary: As an Alpha, he was powerful, proud, arrogant and had no one in his eye. However, he was considered to be soft and submissive when he became an Omega. How did he make it be a formidable Pro-hero when he was So physiologically weak as an Omega?


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/15638346.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con Category: M/M Fandom: 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Relationship: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto Character: Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto Additional Tags: Omegaverse, body alteration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Non-consensual Genderswap Surgery, Alpha→Omega Kacchan, Alpha! Todoroki, Original Villains Stats: Published: 2018-08-10 Updated: 2018-09-08 Chapters: 6/? Words: 2129 围猎/The Prey

by AxiaAndhisMac

Summary

As an Alpha, he was powerful, proud, arrogant and had no one in his , he was considered to be soft and submissive when he became an did he make it to be a formidable Pro-hero when he was so physiologically weak as an Omega?

Chapter 1

*ABO+职英设定，A轰×( A→O咔  
*强行身体改造, Alpha咔→Omega咔，时间为高中二年级  
*私设很多，大概中篇，分级R级，可能有各种强制性行为，不适请慎入

"杂鱼还是滚到我后面去！"伴随着火药味与爆炸硝烟，爆豪胜己的声音听起来张狂且傲慢不可方物，极度以自我中心的语气将不少人远远甩在身后，事实上许多人也确实跟不上他。  
这是关东地区各个英雄高校联名举行的一场模拟战斗，将人数分为相等的若干个小队，给一片特定区域，然后进行模拟战的相互厮杀，最后以存活人数最多的队伍为优胜者。因为这次的模拟战斗主要目的是培养团队合作意识以及迅速与不熟悉的伙伴相适应的能力，这次以随机分组，将所有学校的人数都打乱了，组成了各个小队进行模拟。  
爆豪胜己一向不是个热爱团队合作的人。事实上，他觉得只有弱小之物才爱抱团取暖。而强大之人只需要勇往直前。就像是他的个性，他的性格，爆豪胜己这个人几乎满足了所有Alpha的特征，具有绝对强大的实力，同时又自信到傲慢的程度，霸道且独断，而同时具有机敏聪慧的头脑，他是一个天生的战斗者，一个天生的alpha，理所应当的也该站在最高处。  
"爆豪—！"熟悉的声音跟上来他的节奏。不用回头看都知道轰焦冻踩踏着冰面一路紧紧的跟在他后面。很遗憾的是，这次轰焦冻跟他分在了一组，这不是什么大概率，但是也绝对不是不可能的分组，随机即是巧合不断。  
"不要随便就跟上来！"爆豪胜己对他大喊着，加快了速度。轰焦冻也被迫的加速，这里是由东京职业英雄协会提供的场地，处于郊外的，模拟着东京市建造的一个USJ练习场地，因为现在很多职业英雄需要在城市里战斗，这里自然还原了一切的城市里也钢铁铸造的节次鳞比。  
"你听我说，这里多半有人伏击，你不要随意就往前冲—！"轰焦冻始终跟在他身后五米距离，试图让爆豪胜己停下来。  
"我说—"爆豪胜己咧开嘴，alpha的荷尔蒙伴随着汗液与爆破一并张狂呼啸而出，他急速的转过身体，几乎瞬间停住的爆豪胜己，与身快速前进的轰焦冻碰撞在一起，他们的身体硬生生挤压着，几乎连骨头都快碎裂，爆豪胜己猩红色的瞳孔几乎攫住了轰焦冻，咧开的嘴角显露出他危险的尖牙，"你太吵了。"  
轰焦冻也眯起了眼睛，无意识的释放荷尔蒙，相比起爆豪胜己来，同为alpha的轰焦冻并没有爆豪胜己那种如岚雨一般张狂的存在感，他静谧，低调，匍匐无声，更像是蛰伏起来的狡黠的野兽，冰冷冷的另一种危险。  
异色瞳闪着危险的光芒，他们这样对峙着，空气开始拉扯，争强好斗一般，荷尔蒙伴随着强烈战斗意识愈发浓烈起来，不可齐头并进，一山不容二虎。  
"是吗。"轰焦冻看着他，眼睛一刻也移不开。缓慢抬起手掌，修长刻板，骨节分明，坚冰从手掌上飞速蔓延，在阳光之下发出幽媚的蓝，寒气锋利杀人无形。爆豪胜己同时间发动个性，几乎毫无言语，或者是默契，轰焦冻个性往左边，而爆豪胜己往右，个性带动着两边建筑物剧烈摇晃，接着就看见从不断断裂开的建筑物里窜出好几个藏在里面的身影。  
"啊，你们可真会演，我还以为你们真的会打起来呢，"站在里爆豪胜己最近的是一个女孩子，紧致的战斗服贴住紧紧贴住身体曲线，"我们有那么吵吗？"  
"如果是来真的，你早就没命了。"爆豪胜己说，手上开始准备着发动个性。他心里有种很不妙的感觉，围住他们的有八个人，他具体也分不清到底是哪些学校的人，即使刚才的那样的攻击他们毫发无损，极为游刃有余的将他们包围。  
"啊，近距离看，你们果然超—帅气！"那个女孩子捂着脸，仿佛是害羞，眼睛在爆豪胜己和轰焦冻脸上不断的来回游移，"轰君仔细看真的是更帅了。"  
轰焦冻下意识的皱眉，接着那个女孩子就将视线落在了爆豪胜己的脸上，"但是最有意思的果然是爆豪君了呢，不愧是每个毛孔都塞满自尊的男人啊，"她顿了一顿，笑容却更加咧开，眼睛与嘴角弯至一个邪恶的弧度，"超想让人把你的脸踩进地里。"  
轰焦冻迅速的反应，想阻止住爆豪胜己，但是爆豪胜己比他更快，飞速的窜出去。  
"我一向认为不自量力的家伙让他吃点亏就能学得会。"爆豪胜己朝那个女孩子飞速的攻击，但是她却消失在半空中，急速的止住身体，爆豪胜己皱起眉毛，接着背后就遭到了一记横踢，不知道什么时候她绕到了他的后面，接着再消失。  
这根本不是以单纯人体就能做到的瞬移速度，这是她的个性吗？爆豪胜己迅速分析，接着又从侧边飞过来，爆豪胜己迅速用手挡住，而发动个性时她又消失不见。  
"哈，"他笑起来，"空间移动。"  
"啊啊，你果然是个很有意思的alpha，"她的声音从后面传来，"真聪明啊，搞得我都不忍心对你下手了—"  
"流奈！"另外一边观望的男人提醒她，"该干正事了。"  
"知道啦知道啦~"流奈的声音懒懒的应着。  
爆豪胜己于是立即开始警觉起来即将到来的各个方向的攻击。但是并不像他意料之中的，他们似乎在诱导他往前，步入圈套一样的。  
"爆豪！"他听见轰焦冻被甩得远远的声音，轰焦冻则在那边被另外几个人缠住了。爆豪胜己终于意识到了不妙，再往后退却已经断了退路。后面突然出现一个蒙了面的男人，但是爆豪胜己可以看出来他的眼圈周围苍老的皮肤与混浊的瞳孔，这是一个上了年纪的人。  
但是这里参加模拟战斗的都是高中生，而成年的英雄教师是不会来场地上制造混乱的。而这一切的反常只有一个解释。  
敌人！  
爆豪胜己的反应很快，动作更快，然而对方明显比他更有经验。地面开始震动起来，破土而出的是厚重的土壁，飞速的窜上来，将他们包围起来，而试图抓住最后飞出去的瞬间，背部的剧痛让他几乎让他呼吸停滞。只一瞬间，土壁将这个空间封死，他的背后似乎中了一弹。但是这不妨碍他继续使用个性，即使飞得颤颤巍巍，还是迅速的以爆破推进。他将爆破全部压缩至一个高爆发的威力点，试图将墙壁打碎，但是很惊讶的是竟然纹丝不动。  
"这个墙壁里面是合金哦，"流奈站在另外一边提醒，看着他，表情突然变得悲悯起来。  
爆豪胜己迅速退后，接着就是来自另外一个方向的射击，非常的准，但是爆豪胜己迅速的闪躲，迅速的分析现在的场景，这里每一面墙壁上都站着一个人，而他们的个性差不多都是已知的，叫流奈的女人个性是空间移动，一个是精准射击，一个自然系控土，而始终站在后面那个男人却没有显露出个性。  
勇往无前内心毫不犹豫，他飞速的推进，那个射击的男人最为麻烦，于是在空硬生生的折一个方向，飞速朝他那个男人窜过去，远距离射击的话，近战肯定不会太强吧。但是当他越来越近的时候，那个男人却突然消失不见，流奈的个性！  
爆豪胜己睁大眼睛，接着就从另外一边的过来的子弹，瞄准了他的战斗手套，仅仅两枪，他的战斗手套就破碎从手上脱落。仅仅是同一时间，便是飞速扑过来的水，冰冷，寒气几乎沁入骨头。  
爆豪胜己捏住拳头。他现在完全无法发动个性。事实上这群人来之前制定过极其精密的计划，对于他的个性和弱点都了如指掌，首先引诱他至一个僻静场地，以子弹和水限制他发动能力，接着在将他擒获。  
"这还要多谢你小伙伴的个性呢。"那个男人上前。站在他前面，"别慌，我们只是想让你帮个小小的忙。"  
爆豪胜己讨厌极了，这样被人俯视的感觉。他死死的咬着牙，接着凭一口气，再次发动个性，但是再也没有刚才的威力了，他的背后失血过多，以及刚浸泡在冰冷的水里，现在的爆豪胜己就像是被折掉了翅膀。然后坠落下来，狼狈不堪。  
"你果然很难缠。"那个男人居高临下的说，"这也说明我们确实找对了人。"  
"你们的目的是什么，"爆豪胜己死死的盯住他，眼神似薄薄的刀片，自尊不允许他低头。  
"大概就是找到一个典型的alpha吧，"那个男人从口袋里掏出一剂针管，准确无误的插入他的皮肤，"来验证一下我们博士的研究成果。"  
接着就是无尽的冰冷与毫无意识。

处于疼痛之中，身体就像是被强行撕碎了再粗暴的揉在一起。头脑里昏昏沉沉的一片，鼻尖全都是冰冷与化学药品的气味，掺杂着铁锈与血腥味道。爆豪胜己挣扎着张开眼睛，所见之处即是斑驳的天花顶，以及过于炙亮的光照灯。  
他的衣物被丢弃在远处，全身赤裸，因为开着冷气，他几乎冷得发颤。试图动了动手，才发现自己的手脚被巨大的铁链捆绑住。侧头看着各种医用仪器屏幕上面各式各样的红绿的起伏曲线，以及数不清楚的插在手臂上的滴管，冰冷的液体顺着细小的输液管进入体内。稍微活动一下，便感受到了那些细细密密的疼痛。但是这些疼痛此刻都显得微妙起来，因为比起手臂上，他的却觉得肚子上的疼痛更加要命。  
他并不是一个怕疼的人，但是此刻那样的感觉却森森可怕。手被限制住，他挣扎着，试图抬起头来，往肚子上看过去。  
随着动作，他的腹部凹下去，视线越发清晰的，他看见了肚子上刚刚缝合的伤口，细密的针脚在肚子上爬行着就像是一条蛰伏起来的蜈蚣，随时都会给上他致命的一口嗜咬。  
因为体力不支，他的脑袋迅速的摔回了床面。死死的咬着唇，以稳住此刻的情绪。爆豪胜己急促的呼吸，他不知道那些缝合的伤口是怎么回事，但是他猛地想起了昏迷之前那个男人口里说的"研究成果"。  
但是迅速的，从体内冲撞而来的暖流，滚烫着似乎要灼化他的身体。这种感觉突如其来，接着他便闻到了自己的信息素的味道，很熟悉的感觉，却又细微的不同，连着那突然来的热流，他作为alpha曾经也有过的经历，信息素被调动，极为常见的生理现象。  
但是现在不一样。曾经极其想要发泄的感觉此刻有所不同，他从未与Omega接触过，事实上他甚至连Omega都没见过，能进入英雄学校的，大多都是天选之子alpha，甚至beta也都并不多见，因此作为年轻的alpha，雄英的高中生，未成年人是不允许与Omega结合的，所以他们大多数的都是选择战斗，以此来发泄掉那些生理冲动带来的多余精力。  
爆豪胜己记得那种感觉，横冲直撞，没有轻重。但是此刻的感觉却更像是温温吞吞的，然后突然的一击，之后那种感觉再次躲藏起来，毫无规律，但是每一次都比上一次更加猛烈。  
他几乎弓起身体。死死的咬着牙，汗水从额头上滑落下来。伴随着每一次在体内流窜的燥热，他无意识的发出些被咬碎的声音。  
"啊，你醒了。"这时走进来一个并没有见过的年轻男人，曲卷柔软的茶色头发服服帖帖的贴在额头，他戴着一副黑框眼镜，走到仪器前，然后手里飞速的记录起来。  
爆豪胜己死死的盯着他，即使躺在那里看上去毫无气势，但是也丝毫不愿意移开视线，"你对我做了什么？"  
"嗯嗯—"拉长的鼻音，"姑且在你身上做了个实验。"  
"什么—"爆豪胜己的话并没有说完，接着便是体内的猛烈的热，像是卷起海浪一般的，血液都沸腾，发热，发颤，汗水滑落的同时，他感觉到了腿间滑出来的粘腻体液。他的脸色突然发白。接着就看见那个医生，逆着灯光，却仿佛是来自地狱的恶鬼。  
"怎么样，爆豪君，第一次发情的经历，很棒吧。"  
TBC

Chapter 2

"顺风耳，位置呢？"相泽隐在夜里，伏在夜里，对着通讯麦开口。他此刻处在一片私人土地里，几乎在森林深处，带着夜视仪，眼见之处都是发着冷的绿光。  
"正大门九点钟方向，看守两人，后门和两边侧门各一人。但是整个建筑里监控系统尤为严密，大厅里设有指纹识别开关，且每个地方都设置了红外追踪摄像头，可以精确定位人体的活动轨迹，然后监控画面都会实时传送回一楼控制室里，而每楼会定时隔15分钟有一个约七到八人的小队巡逻。"耳郎的声音从通讯麦里传过来，带这些沙哑声波，"下一步请指示，橡皮头。"  
"你先原地待命，"相泽立即指示，接着切换频道，"饭田小队，该你们行动了。Pinky和天哉负责解决大门侧门和后门的守卫。电光雷霆你的任务是要干扰信号，记住时间最多三秒，不然敌人会起疑。"他调整了一下耳麦，"Froppy和轻灵，你们要借着这个空挡把事先录好的大厅视频资料传入大厅监控主机。明白吗？"  
"明白！"饭田小队队员趴在一边，声音在夜里齐整地响起。  
"接下来是最重要的一个环节，"相泽顿了一下，"人偶，你的任务是控制室，在保证安全的前提下一定要把控制室的控制权夺过来，这样只之后的行动才有实现可能。"  
"是！橡皮头！"绿谷的声音传来。  
相泽再次切换频道，"轰小队，你们跟在绿谷后面，一定要收到了成功讯息才能行动！这栋建筑是仿军事基地的构造建成的，上下各分为三层，一共是六层，你们进去之后每个人一层，单独行动，但是别慌，过后的饭田小队也会跟上来。"  
"是！"这次是全班的声音。  
"你们一定要记住，你们已经不再是高一的菜鸟了，经过这两年的历练你们很强，而这次的行动不止是为了救出爆豪，同时也是你们一直以来努力的结果，现在你们已经担得起英雄的称号了，所以不要犹豫，勇往直前吧，小英雄们！"  
"是！"  
"那行动吧！"

从巨大投影仪上跳出一个年轻人的照片，茶色卷发与黑框眼镜，穿着白大褂，笑得略微有些畏缩，看上去是个十分为人谨慎的怯弱之人。  
"这个人叫黑田，36岁，"相泽站在讲台上，手里不断按着遥控器换着PPT上的图片，"这个人之前是国家健康安全局的研究博士，但是因为涉及了一些反人权研究，三年前被捕入狱，两年前被敌人截走之后下落不明。但是据可靠消息渠道，这次掳走爆豪的主要头目就是他。"  
"这个黑田到底研究了什么才会入狱呢？"切岛忍不住文。  
"性别。"相泽没什么表情，"他的研究是alpha与omega的性别交换，事实上他确实投入模拟了，但是从结果来看，一次的成功会引发无数人的死亡，所以他被强制入狱，资料也一并销毁。"  
"那他抓走小胜的目的…"绿谷突然闭了嘴，皱起眉毛。坐在座位上的轰焦冻也捏紧了拳头。  
"啊，"相泽说，"希望不是我们想的那样吧—"

当热浪一波高过一波，越发灼热地在他身体里汹涌，情欲传遍四肢百骸，几乎将他融成一摊温水。  
耳朵里不断的嗡嗡声，鼻腔里塞满了化学药品的味道，口腔里涩得发痛，可以明显地感受到腿间不断滑出来的大片体液，飞散开的信息素味道是不同往日的柔软，浓郁带着诱人的媚。  
"你—你说什么？"爆豪胜己死死地咬着牙才不让自己看上去那样狼狈，他讨厌极了被情欲操控的丑态。  
"当然是你的第一次发情啊，"黑田的眼镜迎着灯光一片清冷的白，嘴唇上扬着。却似乎看不出笑意。  
"你脑子坏掉了我可以给你修理一下，"爆豪胜己捏着拳头，极具攻击性地咧开牙齿，"我是个Alpha。"  
黑田没有说话，伸手出指尖轻轻抚摸着爆豪胜己腹部的细密针脚，"啊，你是Alpha，"接着他顿了一下，笑声里几乎有种残酷的骄傲，他张开双臂，"你曾经是。你现在是omega了，是我至高无上的完美作品！"  
"你他妈放—"爆豪胜己并没有说完，接着就被强行分开双腿，粗暴进入的手指让爆豪胜己瞬间噤声，取而代之的时候略带沙哑的低喘。被强行移植在身上的器官还并不适应他的身体，手指的进入撑得他撕扯般的痛，但是被填满的感觉又让他因快感极速的呼吸，胸膛疯狂上下起伏。  
爆豪胜己瞪大眼睛，终于感受到了一丝恐惧。  
"感受到了么？"黑田的声音很轻，但是又十分神经质的尖锐，在夜里有种凉薄的恐怖。他缓缓抽出手指，"你可真是个绝佳的试验品，基本上是我见过的最典型的Alpha，霸道，强劲，高傲得不可一世，却又优秀得像是天生要掌控世界，我花了整整一年来观察你，作为Alpha，你简直堪称完美。"  
黑田绕到他侧边，爆豪胜己只是死死地盯着他。  
"你知道我找了多少试验品么？为了契合你的身体，你知道我找了多久么？"黑田看着他。  
爆豪胜己忍不住发问，"什么试验品？"  
"Omega！当然是Omega！"黑田突然看上去兴奋极了，"一个能够跟你契合的Omega，太难得了。"  
"契合什么？"  
黑田眯着眼睛笑了起来，他的手指轻轻地触摸上了爆豪胜己的腹部上缝合的针脚，仔仔细细地更像是在膜拜。  
"子宫。"黑田说，"能把你变成omega的必要器官。"  
爆豪胜己全身都在发抖，因为盛怒，他死死的捏着拳头，他咬着牙，眸子里全是发了狠的戾气，"你最好趁我还被绑着把我杀了，不然等我逃出来，我第一个拧断你的脖子。"  
黑田并没有被他吓到，他反而随意站在一边，拿着试纸测试爆豪胜己的汗液里的信息素含量，"我倒是无所谓，如果你能成为这样与众不同的omega，说不定你还能改变世界。"  
"你一点都不怕？"  
"怕什么？"黑田转头看他，"我是个科学家，唯一怕的就是没有研究成果。我也怕科学院那群胆小怯懦的老头子，指不定哪天就再把我送进监狱。而你，是我所有的心血了，"他注视着爆豪胜己，突然冰冷无比，"别让我失望。"  
爆豪胜己只是冷冷地盯着他。

他们行动至今都安计划进行，以饭田和芦户打头阵。这个建筑是立在森林里的像是一座白塔，因为是私人土地，所以拥有的信息并不多，主人对外说的是信号塔，圆圆的一座耸立，看上去却非常可疑。  
他们分两路从侧边偷袭了看护人员，并没有遇到阻碍。解决完便立即用通讯工具联系下一组，并立在原地放哨。接着行动的是上鸣，丽日和梅雨。  
轰焦冻隐在树干上，树叶遮住他的身体，他也带着夜视镜，望着他们灵活地窜入大门，夜风里带动了树叶发出沙沙声，唯他岿然不动。  
事实上轰焦冻的心里并不好受。对比起以前他与爆豪胜己的恶劣关系，多了一年磨合的时间，二年级的他们关系已经变得很不错。事实上，因为是尖子生经常被分在一起行动，不像以前他们粗暴且不耐的配合，一起经历过各种各样的战斗，他们现在几乎可以叫做是好搭档。  
这应该是第二次，爆豪胜己在他眼前被截走他却无能为力。而这次比上次更让他无力，对他来说这无疑是一种羞辱，对方更像是在戏耍他作为英雄的身份，而Alpha的自尊更让他抬不起头，将近三十多个小时对他来说几乎是一种前所未有的磨难。  
此刻他几乎已经毫无耐心，他只想轰地撞开那座白色建筑，冲进去将爆豪胜己给拉出来。但是他不能，现在不能。他需要等，等待着时间，等待着机会。  
于是只得内心内心希冀着爆豪胜己的安然无恙。他伸手揪住树叶捏在手心。  
你可千万不要出事。他想。  
他很快接到了绿谷出久的讯息。简短的一句话，"作战成功"。便让轰焦冻迅速的立起来。藏在不同树上的其他人也都敏捷地跳下来，窜进了大门。贴在门边的人上鸣不断与他们交接。  
"你们只需要小心来往的巡逻。"作为司令塔的相泽在公共频道这样交待他们。  
他们进入不同的楼层，按照之前计划好的，轰焦冻、常暗、八百万负责负三层，剩下的人负责楼上。  
他们从楼梯下去，然后各自打了一个手势就进入不同楼层。  
负三层里的空气有些发闷。似乎与别上面两层的构造颇为不同。甫一进入，便是铺卷而来的化学药品的味道。比起上两层的杂物层与类似娱乐场所的楼层，这里更像是研究室。非常多的房间，写着各式各样的的专业术语，每一间门都用特殊金属制作，上面设置了指纹解锁。轰焦冻皱着眉头。  
接着就听见了参差不齐的脚步声，在空荡荡的走廊上不断来回。他四处观察，天花板上并不像家居室那样吊上顶，而是粗糙地吊着大灯，横着大大小小的排气管。他顺着一边跳上去，踩在排气管上，藏在灯盖上面，逆着光他的身影就不那么容易觉察。  
来的只有两个人。轰焦冻秉着呼吸，看着他们走过去。  
"话说你刚才闻到奇怪的味道没有？"一个人说。  
"这里除了药品哪里还有别的味道？"  
"就是omega的味道。"那个人开口。  
"你怕是做梦吧，这里哪来的omega？"另外一个人显然不信。  
"刚才黑田博士进门的时候，从里面确实传来了omega的味道啊。"  
"黑田博士是beta吧！"他白了一眼他的同伴，"说不定他在搞什么研究呢。"  
那个人想了想也懒得管了，"管他的，话说今天晚上加餐哦…"  
声音渐渐远去，轰焦冻从排水管上跳下来。略微皱眉。他加快脚步往那两人来的方向去，但是过于多的紧闭着的研究室他根本不知道该怎么进行排查。  
他往前走时，突然感受到震动，接着便是警报声在走廊上响起，他飞速转头，不知道哪里触发到了警报。但是并没有人来，这时耳麦里传来相泽的声音，"怎么回事？"  
接着就听到了切岛的声音，"这里是二楼的切岛，遇上突发情况，十个人。"  
相泽立即指挥，"离二楼近的人立刻去与切岛汇合，没有暴露的人立即撤退，记住，不要与敌人正面交锋！"  
"但是—"轰焦冻说。  
相泽那边的则是奔跑时带来的呼呼声，"没有但是，你们任务失败了。现在该我了。"接着他就关掉了频道。  
轰焦冻不甘地咬着嘴唇，他死死地捏着拳头。警报声尖锐刺耳，而同时他听见了开门的声音。  
他屏住呼吸，侧身藏在一边墙壁上，然后就看见了一个熟悉的身影。茶色卷发与黑框眼镜。黑田。  
接着，他立即嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道。带着丝丝甜味，似妖魔般钻入他的鼻腔里，幻化做手掌握紧他的心脏。  
轰焦冻心猛地跳了一下。他瞪大眼睛，然后猛地侧身将黑田扯过来。然后往他的后颈敲过去。所幸黑田真的只是个科研人员，并没有什么可怕战斗力。听到了从走廊一端传开的脚步声。他拖着黑田借用他的手指开了他刚才出来的那扇门。  
"砰"地合上时，他似乎就被锁在了铁门之中。  
与他一起的便是发了狂的汹涌而来的信息素。  
气味甜腻的状入妖魔，像是深海里塞壬的歌声，又像是钩子刺入他的背脊骨，要将他的灵魂都扯出肉体。  
Omega的气味。  
熟悉的，却又很陌生，爆豪胜己的气味。  
轰焦冻的喉咙发干，他犹豫着，每走一步双腿似乎被抽了骨头一样不断发软。  
一步一步又一步往前。心里已经开始不安分地起伏。  
最后他看见了被捆绑在床上的人。  
爆豪胜己的手臂被强迫着锁在床头，各式各样的管子插在他的手臂之上。他全身赤裸着，轰焦冻便很轻易地看见了他腹部的伤痕与不断蜷缩起来的双腿。  
轰焦冻嗅到了他的信息素。  
他看见了爆豪胜己不断从大腿根部溢出来的体液。  
他看见了他的脸因为情欲而不断涨红。  
不断扭动的身体更像是一种邀请。  
轰焦冻的心脏开始狂跳起来。  
身体不断迎着omega的信息素，alpha的气味霸道地铺面整个房间。  
TBC

Chapter 3

轰焦冻紧张地吞咽。被信息素带动着连带了长久压抑在腹部里的最原始的本能。  
与学校里的其他人一样，轰焦冻并没有见过Omega。更不要说直接撞破了一个omega的发情场面。  
轰焦冻看见躺在床上被荷尔蒙操控的爆豪胜己，因内疚而咬紧牙齿的同时，却更有一种莫名的无言的兴奋。他是一个Alpha，一个年轻的精力充沛的，初次暴露在omega信息素之下的Alpha，即使这个人是他的同班同学，是他的好对手，更重要的是曾经是个Alpha。  
这可能便是荷尔蒙的奇妙之处吧，就像是Alpha与omega契合这是天经地义。除去置身事外的beta，Alpha与omega的结合多数并不是按照以所谓"爱"这样的东西，是他们互相吸引的是荷尔蒙，更容易被情欲操控的他们更像是狼群，与其说是结合，不如说是交配来得更加恰当，而这当中就以Alpha主导，多数Alpha都将omega考虑为附属品，因此在标记时他们也并不太会考虑对面的omega，凭借着欲望边粗暴地标记，没轻没重地就闯了进去。  
轰焦冻此刻就被煽动起来。神经被拉扯着，他对上了爆豪胜己的眸子，猩红着像是被风吹得抖动的火焰，他脸颊发着红被灯光照得媚艳至极，不断拉扯轰焦冻的视觉，几乎攫住他的灵魂。鼻息里全是他的味道。  
终于他缓慢伸手，指尖触到爆豪胜己赤裸的肩膀，皮肤滑腻结实，发红的暖粉肉色。爆豪胜己也盯着他，眸子更像是迎合，只感受到了他的指尖触碰，本能地扬起脸，渴望他的靠近。  
轰焦冻吞咽着，"爆豪…"他的声音几乎颤抖。  
低下头，鼻尖开始在爆豪胜己的皮肤上游走，像是一种偏执的仪式，更像一只昼伏夜出的猛兽，将猎物按在尖利的爪牙之下，几近残酷地嗅着猎物的温香。  
"轰—，轰！听得到吗？"相泽的声音适时地在耳麦中响起，轰焦冻立即清醒过来，他看见爆豪胜己的样子，然后似乎受到了惊吓猛地飞速跳开，撞得架子上的医用器械清脆作响。  
"你那边什么情况？"相泽的声音再次响起，"出来了没有？"  
轰焦冻的胸膛上下起伏，他试图压住自己的呼吸，"我找到爆豪了—"  
相泽那边并没有说话，等着他继续。  
"但是出了问题。"轰焦冻对上不远处爆豪胜己的眸子，他仍旧处于发情的中心，被束缚着腿脚，他的身体能可见地抖动，眼睛紧紧地盯着轰焦冻，几乎像是个肉欲漩涡。轰焦冻移不开视线。  
"地点。"相泽的声音毫无起伏。但是轰焦冻可以感受到他切齿的怒气。  
"负三层，316室。"轰焦冻回答完。然后就挂断了。  
鼻尖的omega的信息素更像是飓风，而此刻被他Alpha的信息素影响变得更加汹涌猛烈，铺天盖地地塞满这个房间的每个角落。轰焦冻的心脏开始悸动。他打开旁边的水龙头，冰冷的水猛烈地铺在他的脸上，试图冷却自己大脑里那些妄想。他克制住自己此刻扬起的情欲，死死咬着牙上前将锁住他的铁链解开，避开着爆豪胜己，嘴里一直呢喃着，"抱歉—"  
但是爆豪胜己此刻没有什么理智。手脚甫一获得自由，他便攀附上轰焦冻的身体，手臂便死死的缠住了轰焦冻的脖颈。他的身体贴紧轰焦冻不断发颤，嘴唇凭借本能在轰焦冻的锁骨处摩挲，笨拙地毫无经验的亲吻。  
"轰、轰—"没有以往的那样粗着嗓子烦躁地喊，此刻爆豪胜己的声音是柔软的，极度诱惑力，化作细密丝线将他的理智缠成一个茧，抽筋拔骨地狠厉地抽出轰焦冻的所有力气。  
几近粗暴地，毫无仁慈地将爆豪胜己摔在床上。粗暴的吻几近撕咬，而爆豪胜己更是弓起脊背，疯狂迎合着轰焦冻的每一步动作。手臂上被扯掉的管子留下的伤口渗出血迹，黑田还被敲晕里躺在门口，外面走廊上还有尖锐的警报声，楼层不断震颤远处有战斗声响。但是此刻与他们无关，他们分不出精神去理会那些分毫，他们只需要发泄，不是做爱，是交配，是交媾。  
作为Alpha的轰焦冻同样是一个让人难以移开视线的存在。不同于爆豪胜己那样的熠熠生辉，他则有一种更为低敛华丽的气质，冰火个性使他生来便是个可敬的存在，长相则更让他突出，像是古早时披着华丽和服仗剑的贵公子，媒体喜爱用"优雅""优秀"与"精英"这样的词来形容他。而此刻的轰焦冻早已没有了往日的优雅，像所有的臣服于最原始的欲望的Alpha那样，他此刻仅凭本能行动。  
失去理智的Alpha残酷且霸道，轰焦冻只是埋在爆豪胜己的身上，牙齿上不停地撕咬就留下一串的红印，他的手无意识的撑在爆豪胜己的两边，然后拖着他的身体强行撑开他的双腿。他的手指粗暴的进入，但是新入爆豪胜己体内的器官具有强烈的排外性，他立即无意识哼出来，这次是疼痛。  
但是轰焦冻此刻已经难以觉察，他将爆豪胜己的腿曲起来，这个姿势更方便他的下一步动作，而爆豪胜己只是抓着他的手。轰焦冻的额头几乎被汗水打湿，他的手抓紧爆豪胜己的大腿内侧，正当他要进入的同时，门外便轰的一声，门被强制以巨大力量撞碎，巨大的风压吹开了交合在一起浓烈的荷尔蒙，同时也像是炸弹一般剧烈的在他颅内爆炸。  
他看见身下的爆豪胜己，手掌触在他身上，爆豪胜己的体温几乎灼伤轰焦冻一般，他立即松开爆豪胜己，往后退，接着便是从门外飞过来的带子，将他紧紧捆住，他听见了相泽的声音。  
"人偶，你抓住他。"  
"了解！"  
绿谷出久飞扑过来，将轰焦冻按地上，"冷静一点，轰君。"  
轰焦冻死死咬着牙齿没有说话。绿谷出久眼睛移到了床上的爆豪胜己身上，眼睛立即惊讶地睁大。绿谷出久作为A班的唯一一个beta，并没有Alpha那样为了捕捉omega的所在之地经过长久的进化那样的灵敏嗅觉，beta的生理特征并不像Alpha或是omega那样极端，他们的荷尔蒙不具有另外两个性别那样的攻击性或是引诱性，因此作为beta他们并不必要卷入omega与Alpha的可怕情欲战争。他们的身体素质比不上Alpha，却比omega强健，而并没有捕捉信息素的能力，绿谷出久只有看见了爆豪胜己，才觉察到事情的不妙。  
而作为Alpha的相泽早在外面就嗅到了浓烈的信息素的味道，让绿谷拆门之后他看见了轰焦冻将爆豪胜己压在了床上他才终于印证了自己的可怕猜想。  
经验告诉他，爆豪胜己作为omega的信息素比一般的omega更有吸引力，看见轰焦冻的行为，相泽突然感到庆幸这次只有绿谷出久与他同来，若是换做了A班其他的年轻且冲动的Alpha，他难以想象后果。  
相泽走上去，他早已过了轻易被omega信息素扰乱心神的年纪。皱着眉头看着爆豪胜己紧紧蜷缩着身体，他眼睛一触碰到相泽身体便不断抖动，他仍旧在发情深处迷离，他并不能分辨谁是谁，只有本能地对Alpha的荷尔蒙产生反应。  
"橡皮头，这是…"绿谷出久看着相泽。  
相泽朝他摆了摆手，然后皱眉，他在旁边架子上找到了镇定剂，麻利地找到注射器，找准血管注射进爆豪胜己的手臂上。然后伸手掀起床单上的一角，迅速将他赤裸的身体裹起来，遮住他的每一寸露出来的皮肤。忌惮着爆豪胜己腹部的伤痕，然后将他横抱起来。  
"橡皮头，"轰焦冻看着相泽，死死的咬着嘴唇，脸上全是痛苦之色，"我该怎么—"  
相泽打断了他，"回去再说。"  
相泽收回他的带子，轰焦冻获得了自由。绿谷出久站在他旁边，并没有说话。  
然后相泽开始往外走，"现在我们的救援已经到了。不必要慌慌张张的。"然后出门时踢了门口的黑田一脚，"人偶，你把他带出去，"他顿了一下，"这是爆豪能不能恢复的关键人物。"  
绿谷出久于是将黑田背在背上。或许是刚才开门时脑袋被撞上了，黑田仍旧没有醒。  
轰焦冻跟在他们最后面，嘴巴紧紧地闭着，像是含着刀片。他看见了爆豪胜己此刻已经昏迷过去，他的头靠在相泽的肩膀上，露出了紧闭的双眼，安安静静地与往日不同。  
轰焦冻盯着那半张脸一刻也不愿移开视线，除去了心里被堵塞得发疯的内疚与羞耻以外，却更有一种难以觉察的悸动与偏执。  
他此刻希望抱着爆豪的是自己。

"没有什么大伤，"医生刚从手术室出来，摘掉了口罩这样对三人说，"只是腹部刚缝合的伤口经过颠簸有些出血，需要静养。"  
"那他的性别—"相泽开口问。  
"新移植的子宫有些排斥他的身体，但是大体来说非常契合他的身体，这也是引发他荷尔蒙紊乱带动了他第一次发情的原因，第一次发情的荷尔蒙并不稳定，从Alpha过度到omega信息素变得尤为异常，所以为了保护他的安全，我院会提供给他场所帮助他度过这段时期。"  
"那他能变回Alpha么？"轰焦冻开口。  
医生看了他一眼，"这不是我能决定的，作为医生，我不得不说这是一个几乎完美的手术，"说到这里他语气一顿，"这也就意味着过一段时间，他的身体完全适应了子宫，就会分泌omega的荷尔蒙，他就会变成一个名副其实的omega。"  
绿谷出久也瞪大眼睛，"意思是…？"  
医生的声音几乎到了一种残酷的程度，"意思是因为omega的生理上的脆弱，从安全角度上考虑，他可能也当不成职业英雄了。"  
相泽皱起了眉头。绿谷出久则是难以置信地捏紧拳头。  
而轰焦冻则是睁大眼睛，他的手心开始发冷，话语卡在喉咙里堵得他发痛，长长的走廊像是个冰冷的坟墓，一寸一寸抽出了氧气。他往后退一步，盯着医生的悲天悯人的表情。  
"骗人的吧…"他说。  
"骗人的吧！"  
TBC

Chapter 4

从天花板吊下来的白炽灯阴恻恻的晃动。长长的走廊在夜里无尽蜿蜒曲折，借着灯影，几乎可以看见墙壁上斑驳的水迹和剥落的墙皮，仅仅留下尖锐的玻璃碎片悬挂在窗棱之上，带着大大小小的污迹。可能是久为清理的灰迹，或许是血污。  
而在天顶之上开了一个洞口，露出了夜空里高洁的圆月，或许是过于远了，明月就像是堵塞在那个洞口之中，散出了冰冷银辉。  
这里是关押大恶之人的所在之地。处于东京的东北的郊外。这是由国家军队直接管理。虽然说现在是英雄社会，但是政治还是掌握在谋略家的手中。政治家远远比英雄象征更能煽动人。当然这是一种社会体系，即使职业英雄层出不穷，但是保卫国家的主要还是军队，警察制度作为牵制职业英雄的崛起仍旧沿用，他们具有执法的权力。而所谓的职业英雄也确实只能算是一种职业，当然如果有职业英雄愿意参政则另当别论。大多数的职业英雄是没有实际执行法律的权力，在社会的角色当中，他们职业英雄的责任大概就是打手，他们接受警察委托给他们的任务，但是同时又受到更为严格的法律约束。比如说在一桩个性犯罪案件之中，警察则是委托人，而职业英雄的任务仅仅是将犯人制伏，而过后的关押定罪便是警察与法院的责任，职业英雄无权插手。因此说起同僚，不如说什么雇佣关系更为恰当。而职业英雄与军队的交集并不如与警察那样的频繁，不如说是交叉点很小。  
但是相泽此刻确实是处于军事管理区。这里是特别关押区，全日本仅仅只有四个，收押的罪犯大多都是大凶大恶之人，诸如公海上游走的海盗、越狱的穷凶极恶的罪犯或者是雇佣兵与杀手，当然也有反人权的罪犯，政治罪犯，黑客，或者是—像是他此行的目的—疯狂科学家。  
相泽每每一步便会看见从栏杆里探出来的头，他们或脸上有刺青，或笑得神经质，或是面无表情，眼睛里的戾气早就被磨光了，颇有种灵魂死了留了具躯壳处在这里。  
他走到看守的一个卡点，从里面探出来了穿制服的军官将他制止住，"请出示证件。"  
相泽拿出职业英雄的证件，对面的军官伸出手接过，白色手套露出了手腕。他在电脑上核实好了身份，才递回给他，"橡皮头先生，在里面最右边的那一间，现在里面正有人问话，请稍等。"  
"有劳。"相泽接回他的证件，然后从旁边开的门走了进去。  
而这里面更与外面不同，越发寂静他能听见鞋底踩在地面的回声。里面的收监室是每间独立的全封闭式房间，只有金属门上开了一小方开口，可以看见里面的情况。而他每走一步便会感受到从那些房间里投来的刀锋死似的眼神，像是蛰伏着的毒蛇，吐着冰冷的信子。  
然而资历深厚的职业英雄相泽并不是那么容易被震慑到，他脚步平稳，越往前就听见了说话声。警方的询问人员，应该是问到一半。  
"且不说你为他们制造的生化武器，"一个询问人员开口，"我们还在你的研究室里发现了将近一百具不同的omega尸体，你又怎么说？"  
"我是一个科学家，在进行我的科研，仅此而已。"黑田的声音。  
"这不是科研，这是屠杀！"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈，"黑田笑了，"我不懂这些，我只知道有研究牺牲都是必要的，他们应该庆幸自己为科学献身！看着吧，总有一天你们会知道，Omega与Alpha的性别变换将是本世纪最伟大的发现！"  
接着就是摔笔和拉凳子的粗暴声响。接着气冲冲的走出来正对上相泽，两位都很年轻的警官，捏着拳头显示他们的冲动与愤世嫉俗。  
其中一个看见相泽，开口问，"你是？"  
相泽出示了自己的证件，"我是本次事件相关的职业英雄，需要询问一些信息。"  
两位警官点点头，然后另一个说，"那家伙很固执，别被他煽动了。"  
相泽只是点点头，目送他们往回走，然后才走进去。  
黑田被全身困在枷锁里，在他之前横着一张桌子，灯泡拉得很低几乎横在他的面前。他看上去非常疲惫，眼底青黑，没有换下来的大褂显露出他肩膀瘦弱的轮廓。  
他一看见相泽，却带着莫名的惊喜瞪大眼睛，"你是班主任！"  
相泽皱眉，接着就听见黑田继续问，"爆豪胜己君现在的状态如何？"  
"托你的福他现在还在医院躺着。"相泽的声音没有起伏。  
"果然没有错，今天是他发情的第二天，如果能顺利度过，以后的的过程也容易多了…"黑田的话并没有说完，相泽猛地一掌拍在桌子上，他压低身体盯着黑田，微微眯起眼睛。  
"我来这里就是问你一句，"相泽说，"爆豪怎么变回Alpha。"  
黑田的眼神也发冷了。  
"如果你想让他死的话。"黑田说。  
而相泽只是盯着他，几乎像是在鞭挞他的灵魂。  
"我一般不会说谎话，"黑田说，"在爆豪胜己君以前我也找过其他Alpha做过实验，但是大多数都是因为身体素质达不到标准承受不了的原因过早夭亡。爆豪胜己君是目前唯一成功的一次，这都得益于他强健的肉体与强大的精神力量，即使这样，接受这些对他来说也已经非常勉强了，而如果你们还想大动干戈将他改造回去，结果只有一个，最不幸的那个。"  
相泽往后退了一步，他抬手揉着太阳穴，直觉告诉他黑田不是在开玩笑。心里突然有一种悲凉的感觉，他想起了爆豪胜己，强大，敏捷且聪慧，是天生的战斗者，而他的性格则更如太阳光色一般熠熠生辉，抢眼夺目。相泽教过许多学生，见过不少的人，有天赋之人，努力一往无前之人，而爆豪胜己却是少见的那种天才却又不敢松懈一星半点的人，他本应该是万人瞩目的世界新星，他生来便该被鲜花与掌声簇拥，而此刻却遭此横祸。爱才激发他的恻隐之心，此刻的相泽有种心里发酸的令人唏嘘的惋惜。  
"你知道吧，遇上这样的事，他不得不放弃自己一直追求的成为英雄的梦想。"相泽的声音更像是自言自语。  
但是黑田听到了。他的表情突然变了，冷冷的，"他放弃了？还是腐朽的英雄制度不让Omega进入英雄学府？"  
"Omega的身体机能不适合职业英雄这也是事实。"  
"爆豪胜己君是普通人么？"黑田说，他紧紧盯着相泽，却突然骄傲的笑起来，"还是他是改变世界之人？"  
相泽看着他，久久的，然后往外走，鞋跟踩在地板上的清脆声响，他听见了黑田从里面喊出来的声音，"我确信他可以改变这个世界，omega是可以成为英雄！"  
相泽越走越快，但是黑田的声音在逼仄的走廊上飘荡，入  
如附骨魔音，在他耳旁来回播放。  
这个想法太疯狂了，根本是乱来。相泽想。  
但是—

爆豪胜己再次醒过来时看见的仍然是天花板，但是现在没有上一次醒来时的那种骨头碎裂的疼痛，也不像上次那样赤裸着处在冷气中瑟瑟发抖。被子好好的盖在他身上，全是温暖的感觉。  
酒精与消毒水的味道充满了鼻腔，看见风掀起来的淡色窗帘他才意识到自己此刻身处医院里。接着腹部细密的疼痛提醒他发生了什么，记忆一下子涌进脑袋里，爆豪胜己才如梦初醒地开始在床上挣扎。  
他盯着眼睛望着洁白的天花板，墙壁上挂着的钟的指针不断发出"哒哒哒"的声音，每一针转动在这间屋子里都显得尖锐而拉扯。他缓慢的伸手，接着就出触碰到了腹部上的凸起的伤疤，像是一条丑陋的虫子爬在上面。  
是真的。  
他没有做梦。  
他此刻突然不知道有什么感想，或许是躺得太久了或许是麻醉的药效还没过，此刻他的大脑也是麻木一片，不知道想什么。就像是被告知了一个惊人噩耗时，人的大脑总是会习惯性的留白一秒去缓冲去理解这些信息。而爆豪胜己此刻的状态大概就是把那一秒留白拉长了，身体几乎没有力气，全身都是软的根本不想去考虑那些事情。  
然而活在梦里时总有人会敲碎他的梦将他喊醒。  
轰焦冻推开门的声音撞碎了爆豪胜己的思绪。一并将他拉回现实。他侧着头看见轰焦冻提着很大一堆东西，但是他怀里最显眼的还是一株向日葵。  
"你醒了啊。"轰焦冻的声音像往常那样没有起伏，但是爆豪胜己可以分辨出里面其实是夹带着些欣喜的。他并不知道自己为什么能够觉察到轰焦冻的情绪，但是他确实能。  
比如此刻轰焦冻被他注视着，并不怎么自在。  
即使此刻早已感受不到腹部热浪搅动的感觉，但是他能够记得被强制发情时发生过什么。即使他那时候已经失去了理智，但是他依旧清楚记得对面的那个人是轰焦冻，他也记得是自己不依不饶地缠住轰焦冻，他记得他的手指触碰上自己的感觉，他的吻很粗重，带着浓烈情欲…爆豪胜己扭过头不看他。  
"这么闲来这里，今天不用上课么？"爆豪胜己突然开口。  
轰焦冻将他买的食物放在一边的桌子上，"今天校长和老师都在开会。"  
"开什么会？"  
轰焦冻并没有立即回答他，反而是一顿，然后才说，"应付媒体和…你的去留。"  
爆豪胜己咬住了牙，没有说话。死寂一般静，只有挂钟的走针毫无情趣地哒哒作响惹人心烦。  
轰焦冻看着爆豪胜己的背面，然后绕过床脚到另外一边。蹲下来，皱着眉头，与爆豪胜己的视线齐平。  
"爆豪，"轰焦冻这样喊他，像是在喉咙里堵了一块石头那样闷闷沉沉地，眉头间褶皱，显示出他的矛盾，他张合着嘴唇，打算再开口时就被爆豪胜己打断。  
"你要是想道歉你还是闭嘴吧。"爆豪胜己说，"我变成这样跟你没有关系。"  
轰焦冻立即抬起头，他的下巴几乎都在抖动，他死死地捏着拳头，"怎么没有关系？这根本完全是我的责任！如果当时我能阻止他们的话，你也不会变成这样！你也不会—，根本就是我的错！"  
"你少瞧不起人了！"爆豪胜己立即抬高声音，他咬着牙，"你以为你是谁？还妄想负起我的责任？我被抓走，被变成这样，全都是因为我不够强罢了！这一切都只是我自己的责任！跟你没有半点关系。"  
而轰焦冻似乎也被完全煽动起来，他这几天一并压抑起来的情绪被他生生压成薄片，此刻抽筋拔骨似的全部拔出来，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，拳头猛地朝桌子上砸过去，"你根本就不明白！你知道你差点被我强奸了么？要不是相泽老师和绿谷及时阻止我，我根本不知道有什么后果。你知道医生说你不能成为英雄了么？你当不成英雄了！"  
轰焦冻的声音几乎失控，"你知道我当听到听到这个消息我的心有多痛么？我看见你那么努力，你那么强大，但是都是因为我的软弱，你才会变成这样，这不是我的错是谁的错？"  
爆豪胜己埋着头，眼睛隐在阴影里，空气开始拉扯，钟表走针的声音像是引爆炸弹的倒计时。  
久久的。  
"所以我才讨厌你们这样自认为高人一等然后对人指手画脚的家伙。"爆豪胜己抬起头盯着轰焦冻，他眼睛里的泪光刺痛轰焦冻的双眼，但是爆豪胜己倔强的咬着牙不让自己发出一声哽咽，"你少在那里自作多情，收起你滥好人的嘴脸少来恶心人。我不需要你来可怜我，当时是我自己抓着你不放，现在也不需要你来负什么鬼责任。"  
然后他死死地捏着拳头，肌肉几乎发痛，自尊让他偏执地抬着头与轰焦冻对视，他脸颊鼓动着，"以及，我当不当英雄不是什么狗屁医生说的，是我自己决定的。"  
轰焦冻瞪大眼睛，太阳从窗外照进来，映得爆豪胜己的脸颊深艳辉煌起来，模糊了五官只觉得过于晃人双眼。他看见了花篮里的那株向日葵，明艳的颜色，花瓣并不如其它花那样精致，大大的一朵看上去却有种粗糙的美感，迎着太阳光色开得热烈辉煌。  
他看见爆豪胜己因着怒气胸膛剧烈起伏。他一句话也说不出来了，眼睛紧紧落在爆豪胜己的脸上，再也移不开视线。  
TBC

Chapter 5

根津校长坐在大会议室的首席，雄英高中的其他教师也分排围着会议桌坐着。根津校长并不如往日那样和颜悦色，他不笑时反而有一种无形的压迫，即使看上去十分圆润的面部线条看上去都分外慎人。此刻谁也没有说话，空气似乎凝固成一片，这些能够在事故现场的大展身手的职业英雄，雄英高校的现任教师也都闭口不言。  
"那么，"根津校长终于开口，"说说你们的看法？"  
"我并不赞同Omega进入雄英，"麦克将背靠在椅子上，抱着双手，即使平日里看上去十分滑稽的脸现在也都谨慎庄重，"先不说学校方面的责任，这是对于爆豪来说就是十分不负责任的做法，众所周知，Omega的身体素质是跟不上雄英的训练的，说他们脆弱也不为过。再者，Omega每个月都会有生理期，而雄英的学生绝大多数都是Alpha，想过没有如果他突然发情，而处在全是处于青春期的Alpha当中这又该如何？如果允许他继续呆在雄英，这是对他和其他孩子们的不负责。"  
说完，麦克顿了一下，眼睛扫过他的同僚，然后看着根津校长，"最重要的一点，职业英雄是一份危险的工作，搞不好就会丢掉性命，而实力即是全部，成为omega的爆豪又能走到哪一步？他真的能在这个社会立足么？还是轻易的就会丢掉性命？"  
其他老师也纷纷点头，根津校长则不置可否。  
接着便是午夜开口，"我赞同麦克所言，不仅仅是爆豪个人，允许omega进雄英对于我校也是一个巨大的挑战，此前并没有先例，若爆豪继续在雄英学期，这势必会在社会引起轩然大波，后果是对我方有利，还是会被媒体钻空子大做文章，我们不得而知，所以我认为不应该冒险。"  
"确实，媒体是一件麻烦事。"根津这时候开口，他忽然想到方才在记着发布会上的记者们，说他们以笔尖为武器，言辞如刀锋杀人于无形。"媒体最爱凑热闹，如果他们拿这件事大做文章，煽动群众，俗话说，三人成虎，到时候舆论指向雄英，确实是个大麻烦。"  
其他教室都点头表示赞同。但是根津校长话锋一转，"即使是这样，我还是想听听不同意见，这样才好考量。"  
"老身想说几句，"恢复女郎坐在最边上，缓缓举起来手里的拐杖。根津校长朝她稍微低了一下头，示意她说。  
"虽说我校并没有Omega进校的先例，但是在其他地区这样的例子却有许多，"她说话的语速并不快，但是在座的教室都微微侧耳以示对她的尊重，"老身也认识一位Omega的职业英雄，她已经任职二十年，今年42岁。即使在二十年前，就已经出现了这样的先例，而现如今不再像是我们那时候的古早时期，思绪还是要放开一些更好。"  
"况且，"恢复女郎看了他们，"雄英是学校，我们是教师，教导学生，保护学生，不是我们的天职么？"  
众人都沉默了。他们皱着眉头，有些羞愧地低下头。根津校长则微微笑起来，对恢复女郎点头，"辛苦了。"  
根津校长再次环视在座的职工，久久的，再次开口，"相泽老师，作为爆豪的班主任，能说说你的看法么？"  
一直没有说话的相泽这时却站了起来。他的头发散乱地铺在肩上，脸上的胡茬也没刮，却并没有往日那种懒撒没精神的邋遢感觉，反而脊背僵直着，给人一种安稳可靠的感觉。  
"我尊重爆豪的想法，"相泽说，"如果他要放弃我无话可说。但是如果他要继续完成他的英雄梦想，那作为班主任，我会尽全力帮他实现。"  
其他人并没有反应过来，但是根津校长却笑起来了，恢复女郎也很欣慰。  
"对，这就是我所想的，"根津校长说，"Omega进英雄学院或许听上去荒诞，但是荒诞的是这个社会对吧？如果没人来打碎这个僵局，那会不会就一直这样下去？那就让我们来打碎这个局面，Omega有权利成为职业英雄。我们是教育者，我应该走在时代的最前沿为孩子们开辟道路，如果连我们自己都故步自封，那这个社会还有什么希望可言？"  
静寂一片，然后掌声响起来。急促热烈短暂。没有人说话，但是掌声却足够表明雄英各教师此刻的态度。  
根津校长抬了抬手，然后安静了下来，听从椅子上站起来，"如果没有其他意见的话，那就请相泽老师代我们向爆豪胜己君传达我方意见吧。"  
相泽点点头，然后往外走去。

轰焦冻坐在病房里的凳子上，他靠着墙壁看着床边爆豪胜己周围挤满的护士。这已经是他在医院里的第三天，期间A班其他同学都来探望过，但是只有他早晚都坐在爆豪胜己旁边，一刻也没打算离开。  
爆豪胜己让他走开，他也不听，就那么杵在他床边一动也不动地坐着。最后爆豪胜己也懒得管他，不跟他说话，睡觉时就侧着身体背对着轰焦冻，以为他睡一觉起来这个烦人鬼就会没了耐性最后夺门而去。但是每当他醒来期待地背后看，然后就看到轰焦冻仍旧坐在那里，跟个石像一样，看见他醒了就问候一句。  
有时候爆豪胜己真的不耐烦了就会让他滚，但是轰焦冻也只是走出房间，在外面墙壁边上站在不让他看见。期间爆豪胜己的父母早晚都回来，但是因为工作关系没待多久就走了。相泽来过一次，来的时候爆豪胜己在睡觉，问了几句就走了。绿谷出久也来过许多次，但是忌惮着爆豪胜己发脾气，只是站在外面看了看他。  
当然轰焦冻也并不被允许时时刻刻都待在爆豪胜己身边。他的身体还并不稳定，紊乱的激素会引发他的发情。但是并不像一般omega那样连续好几天，反而是时间断断续续的，有时候两三个小时，有时候长达八九个小时也都有的。  
这种时候轰焦冻会被护士轰出病房。他于是就会去楼下找个地方坐着，抬着头看着天空上的云的形状，一坐就好几个小时。他回病房的时候就会闻到残存的爆豪胜己的信息素，无孔不入的慎入他的皮肤一般，如妖魔在召唤。他的心狂跳起来，那天晚上的记忆开始不断不断大脑里回放，每一面都清晰得似乎回到真相现场。他几乎忆起爆豪胜己跳突的脖颈动脉，身体上是灼热高温，皮肤几乎在灯光下融化，像是华丽流泻的金银，是甜腻的蜜糖色，脸颊被情欲染红，躺在床上一副令人操控的脆弱模样…  
回想到这里，轰焦冻即刻清醒起来，然后飞快夺门而出，因为过于快了他几乎摔在地板上，冲进洗手间，将冰凉的水扑在脸上，他才冷静几分，但是脸颊仍然因幻想而滚滚发烫，他抬头看见镜子里的自己，然后捏紧拳头猛地砸上洗手台。  
…太差劲了。他把手捂在脸上。我真的太差劲了。  
他看见一个护士抽出一支注射器，然后拿出一个棕色的小瓶子，她讲针头插进去，抽出瓶子里的橘色液体，然后熟练地拉开爆豪胜己的衣服，露出后颈的腺体，找准位置注射进去。  
这是调节激素的要。轰焦冻回忆起一开始打针时护士对爆豪胜己交待的话。打完针还要配上药物才能发挥效用。  
他看了一眼架子上花花绿绿的药物，有颗粒的有粉末的，有胶囊的。  
白色瓶子里是临时抑制剂，玻璃瓶里的时候避孕药。  
还有一边放着的信息素测验试纸，用体液如汗水或者是唾液，如果omega使用，试纸呈红色这说明状态正常，如果是橘色，那说明处于发情前期，而深红色表示就是处于发情中。相反如果Alpha使用，颜色则为深黑色，浅绿色表示正常，深绿至黑色则代表这个Alpha已经被Omega的信息素干扰至失控状态。  
为什么要记住这些，轰焦冻并不知道。以前生理课老师都讲过了，他并不认为自己回用到这些，而前些天听护士解释的时候，他却开始留意这些。  
他听见护士再次跟爆豪胜己唠叨了一遍，他只是边扣好衣服，边恶狠狠的朝她们喊，"烦死了。"  
护士们只是笑，继续跟他交待，她拿起上面的白色瓶子，"我还是要提醒你一句，抑制剂不可以乱用，一定是在你在什么公开场所里突然发情的时候才用，而且只能吃一片！然后到医院来！"然后她竖起食指，再次叮嘱，"绝对，绝对不能靠吃抑制剂忍过去，否则下个月你会更难受。你怎么对你的身体你的身体也会双倍还给你。"  
"知道了！啰嗦！"爆豪胜己仍旧是凶狠地喊着。轰焦冻看着他，却什么也看不出来。他以前从来也不知道爆豪胜己是个隐藏情绪的高手。从Alpha到Omega的巨大心理落差，代表着从支配地位到被人摆弄，且面临着梦想破灭的噩梦，自尊心强如爆豪胜己心里的痛苦比一般人多了不止一倍吧。  
轰焦冻突然觉得喉咙发涩，他仰起头盯着雪白的天花板，不想再看他。  
相泽走进来时，护士刚刚收拾好出去。爆豪胜己跟轰焦冻谁也没说话。他侧头就看见相泽进来，然后站起来跟他打招呼，"相泽老师。"  
相泽只是朝他点点头，然后往床边走。爆豪胜己只是看着相泽，不知道说什么。  
相泽在床边站定，似乎并没打算待多久。一看见爆豪胜己，他就开口，"今天校长召集了教职工开了个会，内容是关于你的去留问题。我现在想问问你的想法"  
轰焦冻皱起了眉头。站起来走在床脚。  
爆豪胜己皱眉头，"那群老古董的意见我当然知道，即使不让我待在雄英，我也会找到自己的方法成为英雄。"  
"这就是你的想法？"相泽的声音没什么起伏。  
"这就是我的想法，"爆豪胜己抬起头直视相泽，"没有什么能阻止我成为英雄，我就是为成为英雄而生的，就算死我也要死在战场上。"  
相泽看着他，眯起眼睛，他没有说话，冷冷的表情却有一种威圧感，更像是冷漠地嘲讽他不自量力。  
爆豪胜己于是将头扬得更高了，露出了轮廓骄傲的脸颊，毫不畏惧地正视相泽。  
轰焦冻站在一边，心脏狂跳因为紧张而几乎要作呕出来。许久，他终于听到了相泽说话。  
"这样的话，那明天记得好好穿着制服来学校，假期已经过完了。"相泽这样说完，然后转身往回走，看了一眼轰焦冻，"轰你也是。"  
轰焦冻瞪大眼睛，突然狂喜，他转头看爆豪胜己，他却只是低下了头，看不见表情。  
"爆豪…"他喊他。  
爆豪胜己没有理会他，过了一会儿才开口，声音沙哑，"…你先出去。"  
轰焦冻这次没有犹豫地就往外面走，留给他足够的空间。  
他出去的时候，看见相泽的背影，然后跑过去，终于在楼梯口追上了他。  
相泽转头看他，"你这几天都在医院待着？"  
轰焦冻愣了一下，然后回答，"是。"  
相泽只是看了他一眼，然后问，"那叫我什么事？"  
轰焦冻呼了一口气，才缓缓开口，"相泽老师能不能给我点建议？我现在不知道该怎么办才好。"  
相泽的眼神就像是透过他的肉体，在打量他的灵魂。轰焦冻抿着嘴，往后退一步。  
"我知道你在烦恼什么，"相泽说，"我没有遇到过这样的情况所以也不能给你建议。但是我觉得有一件事情绝对不会错，不管怎么疑惑，怎么停滞不前，那就顺着自己的想法走吧。"  
轰焦冻点点头，然后向相泽道谢。  
往回走的时候，头脑里乱成一片，被打乱的线头，毫无头绪。  
真的可以顺着自己的想法么？

爆豪胜己踏入校门的那一刻，就感受到了各式各样的眼神，裸露的，暗示性，轻蔑，或者看好戏，就像蚕丝将他裹紧。  
他的鼻尖已经能够清楚的捕捉到Alpha的气味，如风沙，如烈火，粗暴地裹挟着信息素。他每走一步，周围的人便会停下来看他，并不是什么和善的眼神。  
他突然想起来以前在电视机上看的动物世界。一只兔子误入了狼群的领地。  
—这是自然法则，这是弱肉强食。  
他眯着眼睛看着那些停驻下来的Alpha。  
—这是围猎。  
TBC

Chapter 6

爆豪胜己从来没有收到过这样的眼神。曾经的他总是习惯于别人将他当做对手看待，那种输了却不屈不挠的倔强眼神，或者是艳羡的眼神，憧憬他仰望他的眼神，甚至是嫉妒到发痛想要将他踩在地上的恶毒眼神，但是从来没有用这样过的眼神看过他。

曾经绝对不会有。

但是此刻却有了。睁大眼睛地，不可思议地看着他，里面有忍让，惋惜，怜悯，冷漠，讥讽，甚至是侮辱意味的性暗示。比起以往那个强大令人的爆豪胜己，天生的Alpha与战斗者，此刻的爆豪胜己便像是一下子从云端跌至土里，就像是骁勇善战的勇士被废了筋骨，为了娱乐世人，给他挽上了发髻套上了裙子，仿佛成为世人茶余饭后的谈资是他生存下去的唯一价值。

这便是人可鄙的劣根性。若你高大强劲，他们便跪在你面前俯首称臣，巧舌如簧般用尽世界最辉煌的句子去赞你，一边又瑟缩着躲在一边，敬畏你。而一旦你失势，宵小之徒便露出他们本来欺软怕硬的嘴脸来，落井下石着踹你几脚，末了还要吐口口水。

爆豪胜己捏着拳头，他咬着牙一言不发地越过那各式各样的眼神，长长的走廊上更像是森林大道，狮子丢去了他的王冠，于是无数滑稽的动物躲在树后探头探脑，因为软弱，便只会在心里盘算下作的点子出来恶心人。

"哟，这不是A班优等生，爆豪胜己同学么？"站在人堆里，用手挡在嘴边作扩音的那种状态，"今天怎么不横这走了？装乖的小猫咪形象可不适合你哦。"

接着便是响起来了一阵看热闹的嬉笑。啊，这也是人的劣根性。

"啊，野田，别这么过分啦，揭人伤疤真的太不道德了啦，"野田旁边的人对着他耳朵说，声音大声地爆豪胜己每个字都听的清楚，"毕竟爆豪同学，怕是以后都要夹着腿做人—"

然后他就对上了爆豪胜己的眼睛。突然的噤声，一句话也说不出来。爆豪胜己并没有像他印象中的那样咆哮，反而是冷冷地看着他，猩红色的眸子仅仅闪着冷光，他的眼神几近一种残酷的悲悯，像是在看着什么可怜物件一般。

爆豪胜己朝他们两个走过来。

"在雄英你们一定过得很憋屈吧，"爆豪胜己开口，他比普通科的两个人高了几乎一个头，他并没有往日的那样张扬的狂气，但是仍旧骄傲地扬起头，"好不容易进了雄英了，却发现自己太弱了，也得不到别人的关注，一味的活在别人的光芒之下，趋炎附势，欺软怕硬，这就是你们大概就是你们的生活了吧？以嘲笑别人才能获得点心里安慰。"

普通科的两个人此刻却已经说不出来话了，他们咬着牙，肩膀抖动，他们此刻发现面前的爆豪胜己其实没有什么改变，仍旧比他们高，逆着窗户透进来的太阳光，却终有一种神圣的意味。

"但是这次你们挑错人了，"爆豪胜己看着他们，"如果是别人可能就夹着尾巴跑了，但是很可惜你们遇到了我。"爆豪胜己一顿，然后抬起手来，手掌上开始跳动起火花，"我就是想让你们记住，即使变成了你们口中的小猫咪—"

然后爆豪胜己的手掌猛地砸到普通科同学之间的墙壁上，巨大的轰鸣声，接着是墙壁裂开的声音，爆豪胜己盯住他们，一字一顿，"我也不是你们惹得起的。"

与其说是教训，不如说是宣战，他的眼睛冷冷扫过周边看热闹的学生，那些Alpha们，缓慢且张扬，带着爆豪胜己特有的狂气，"以后谁要是想找我麻烦，我，爆豪胜己就在A班。"

普通科的两个人几乎腿软靠在碎裂的墙壁上。周围其他人谁也没有说话，面面相觑，或是躲避爆豪胜己的眼神。

爆豪胜己将包搭在肩膀上，继续前进。这些人看着他的背影，他走路时背微微弯曲，脚步踩在地板上具有威圧感，压低身体便像是匍匐前进的野兽，一面露出尖牙利爪。这时候他们才知道，自信这样的东西是骨子里天生带来的，即使面前这个人遭受了这样的惨烈事故，但是或许他不再是以前的雄狮，但是也绝对不会是所谓的小猫咪，而是一种更为可怕的存在，一种更为成熟的，善于思考的，拼劲全身力气来捍卫自己自尊的人。

不是他们可以触及的。闪耀到刺眼的存在。

爆豪胜己快到英雄课的教室时，发现前面站着的轰焦冻，他侧在一边看着他走过来。爆豪胜己并没有跟他说话，越过他时，轰焦冻便走在了他旁边。

"刚才发生了什么事？"轰焦冻侧着头问他。

"与你无关。"爆豪胜己说着，就走进教室。轰焦冻只是看着他前进一步的背影，微微皱着眉，也走进教室。

A班的人首先开始注视着他。这比普通科那些人的视线更为压抑，更加具有攻击性。当然他们以往一直都是以这样的视线看着爆豪胜己，进入雄英英雄科的学生都可以说是天之骄子，所有人都目的都是成为最强英雄，竞争与观察，这是在所难免的。但是以爆豪胜己却能感受到里面与以往不同的东西。现在他已经具有omega的一些特性了，或许还没有进化完全，但是他可以感受到，比以往更加灵敏的嗅觉与对外界感知的能力。这大概就是作为Omega的好处了。他甚至能够分清楚这里每个Alpha的味道的特性，当然作为beta的deku他难以辨认掌握。

可以运用到战斗中。他这样想。

他也能觉查到了A班Alpha们所无意识释放出来的信息素。当然这是自然生理现象，Alpha与Omega这样的性别远远比beta更为敏感，基本上是一种本能上的释放荷尔蒙去吸引异性的注意。

"哟，爆豪，恭喜出院啊。"切岛首先跟他打招呼。

"刚才是不是跟普通科的家伙打了一架啊，爆豪！"上鸣的声音。

"刚出院就这么大打出手么？"芦户看着他。

"吵死了！"

然后爆豪胜己就背着包走到自己的座位上，A班的人并没有其他的大动作，注意力很快就被进门的相泽吸引过去。

他站在讲台上，然后开口，"爆豪，刚回校就搞破坏，去训练场跑圈。"

爆豪胜己并没有说什么，然后站起来往后门走出去，他看见轰焦冻看着他。他只是移开视线，直接走出去。

所谓的跑圈，也不是单纯跑圈的意思。是自主练习的意思。除去课程里的战斗课程，爆豪胜己自己也会每天花上大量的时间进行训练。他能懂的相泽的用意，事实上他已经将近一个星期没有使用过个性，身体几乎有一种生锈了的腐朽感觉。但是当他开始热身，然后发动个性，进行以往的常规训练，他才发现自己身体上的变化。

要命的变化。

如果说气味捕捉能力是成为一个Omega附带的益处，那么他的代价大概就是体力与耐力的急剧退化。由于个性爆破的特点，他一向是慢热型。进行以往的训练他发现了自己的体力比以往消耗地更快，或许也有经历过一次大手术的原因，但是更主要的是Omega的体质在作怪。

这就是Omega吧。这样的性别不能当上职业英雄是真的有道理的，他们大多数都体质孱弱，且因周期性发情的原因，就远离了这个职业。而已经体会到了Omega与Alpha在决定性上的差异时，再次意识到这命运的残酷。多数人在一出生，便被命运以粗暴势态定好了人生轨迹。Alpha以他们天生的资质天赋注定成为令人难以忽视的存在，Beta则决定了一生平稳安定，Omega则无疑是一种可悲的存在，不如说是生来便带着一种顽疾，从生理上心理上都被强制背上了巨大且沉重的包袱，天生要依靠别人的脆弱，无话语权，无存在感。

爆豪胜己微微弯着背，手撑在膝盖上大口大口的喘气，汗水顺着他的额头滑下来，心肺因剧烈运动几乎要爆炸了。他仰起头来，却只看见高高的训练场的穹顶。心里突然有一种前所未有的挫败感，不够强可以变强，但是身体上的缺陷，这又该如何？

他猛地发动个性，发泄一样，借着爆发的推动力，他开始在空中没有方向的旋转。

因为肌肉了流失，他的身体有一种前所未有的轻盈感。几乎感受不到空气阻力。以爆破推动却更为省力。而且—

爆豪胜己惊喜地睁大眼睛。

速度比以往更快。几乎前所未有的高速。

这是意外之喜。

"别生气了，"一个声音从走廊传来。

"你难道忍得下这口气么？木下？"这次是野田的声音。

"忍不下。"木下说，"但是普通科又怎么比得上英雄科？我们本来也只是他们的陪衬罢了。"

这是走廊上普通科的野田和木下。说来明明只是冲动发生的口角，但是却因为年轻气盛变得耿耿于怀起来。说来他们考上雄英绝对也是一件非常光荣的事情，即使单拉出去都是不可多得的人才，但是雄英的优秀之人太多了，经过对比，他们便自动成为了陪衬，长久以来挤压的不甘也都在此刻爆发出来。

"那又怎么样？我已经受够了！"野田喊出来，猛地一拳砸到门上，发出轰隆一声。

"那你想怎么办？"

"他总会吃瘪的，"野田哼了一声，"看着吧，爆豪这个人，绝对不会有什么好下场。"

"什—"木下边厕所门，然后就看见了靠在墙壁上的人。

红与白的发色十分醒目，是A班的另一个亮眼的存在。英俊的五官，眼睛上的伤疤看上去总有一种性感的感觉。异色瞳则有种异域风情。拥有冰火个性的A班优等生。此刻出现在了普通科的厕所里。

轰焦冻只是侧头看着他们，他没有什么表情，不说话却有种淡漠的感觉。但是野田与木下对上他的眼睛，却觉得有种背脊发凉的恐惧感。

他们听见轰焦冻缓缓开口。

"是野田同学，和，木下同学—"

轰焦冻的声音一顿：

"对吧？"

TBC

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
